Typically, electrical connections between conductor leads and phone plugs have included procedures involving soldering, wrapping the conductor leads around screws attached to the plug and then tightening the screws, and crimping the conductor leads to stand-offs or eyelets that are attached to the plug. Among the disadvantages of these connections are: the insulating jacket around the leads normally must be stripped, thereby requiring an additional manufacturing step; connections must be made sequentially, i.e., one lead at a time, thereby reducing manufacturing efficiencies; and subcomponents are generally needed to facilitate soldering or crimping, e.g., stand-offs or eyelets, must be secured to that portion of the plug Which ultimately performs the mating function, e.g., the barrel or center pin, thereby requiring additional parts and manufacturing steps. These subcomponents, also add to the size of the connector making it larger and bulkier. In addition, the electrical connection between these subcomponents and the plug can fail during use, thereby causing plug failure. Accordingly, there is a need to solve these problems and thereby avoid the disadvantages enumerated above.